The Getaway Plan (A Fairy Tail Next-Gen Story)
by KeyboardWizard
Summary: Nashi Dragneel and Mika Fullbuster have fought for as long as they can remember, that is, until the master sends them on a small job together. What could possibly go wrong?
1. A Morning Cup of Fury

**Hello dear readers! I'm the KeyboardWizard, and welcome to my first fanfiction story. I was inspired to write this story after reading the 87****th**** chapter of RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley's ****_Tales of Fairies_****. Now, I know a Fairy Tail next generation story isn't exactly the most original idea, but I hope it will be in the least bit entertaining. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – A Morning Cup of Fury<p>

The sun shone brightly above the port town of Magnolia. The people went about their morning, saying hello on the way to work, wearing smiles as they passed through the market, fished out at sea. Some rushed to the book store to comb the shelves of newly printed novels, while others preferred to wait by the mailbox for a new edition of _The Sorcerer's Weekly_.

Among the crowd was a teenage girl who was making her way to a gigantic building standing at the shoreline. Her bright orange, shoulder-length hair stood out in the sea of dark hues, a guild mark proudly stamped on the back of her left hand. The girl's name was Nashi Dragneel, a fire mage of Fairy Tail.

Having successfully completed a week long mission (not to mention the good night sleep she had when she got back), Nashi was in a particular good mood that day, so much so that when she finally got to the massive front doors of her beloved guild, she kicked them in, screeching, "I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

She was greeted by a chorus of hellos, welcome backs, and a few "why did you kick in the doors?" Nashi waved back to everyone, ignoring the burning questions about the busted front doors just because, and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Welcome back, kiddo," calming voice said from the opposite side of the table. Nashi instantly felt her mouth curling up into an even wider smile. Asuka. A twenty-something-year-old Asuka Connell finished wiping a glass and laid it in the cupboard behind her. "Was the job interesting?"

"Yeah!" Nashi said. "It was pretty awesome, and I got to destroy an entire dark guild building, too! I mean, since when do I ever get to destroy stuff?"

"Well, destruction is one of your specialties, just like your father," Asuka said. "I wouldn't have been surprised if you took down the town around it too."

"Hey!" Nashi fired back. "I don't _always_ destroy stuff!"

"Give me an example then," Asuka sneered.

"Well, there was this one time, where, I uh . . ." Nashi trailed off trying to jolt her memory. Was there actually ever job when she didn't break anything?

"Oh, gosh," she murmured with her hand covering her mouth, eyes wide with the realization that she has destroyed at least one building every job. That was around 3 buildings a week, a whole town's worth in just 3 months, and she's been doing that for years!

"H-hey, kiddo," Asuka started, sensing the feeling of guilt practically radiating from Nashi, "I'm just joking. There's no need to get worked over it." Asuka ruffled her hair to cheer her up a bit.

"Oh, I know what will cheer you up," she said. "Want some hot chocolate?" Nashi's downward gaze broke and her eyes darted up to Asuka.

"Ooo! Extra hot with cinnamon, please!" Nashi requested with a toothy smile.

"Sure thing." Asuka put the kettle on the stove and readied the ingredients. She sighed in relief. Nashi never reacted to her own slightly problematic habit with concern before. It was worrying to say the least.

"You know," Nashi said a while later, "I'm always wondering when you're gonna stop calling me 'kiddo'. After all, I'm getting older now."

"I'll never stop calling you 'kiddo'," said Asuka. "You'll always be my cute little cousin, no matter how old you are. And don't forget, you are one of the youngsters in the guild, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," giggled Nashi, remembering the times when Asuka would always visit her home and play. She couldn't help but smile a little with nostalgia.

Asuka handed her the mug of hot chocolate, which Nashi took gratefully. As she took a sip from the steaming cup, her head perked up with a thought. "Speaking of youngsters, have you seen my sister anywhere?" she asked. In response, a tight hug embraced her from the back.

"Hi big sister!" a voice exclaimed. Nashi turned her head to see a smiling face next to her shoulder. She grinned.

"Hold on, you're gonna choke me," Nashi said, and her sister loosened her grip so Nashi can turn around and hug her back. "I haven't seen you in so long, Luna! How've you been?"

"Lonely at home," Luna replied. "And not enough noise, too." Nashi smirked at that. "I've been taking care of Rowen since Aunt Wendy and Uncle Romeo are off on a job." She and Rowen took their seats beside Nashi to talk about what has been going on around the guild. Nashi drank her hot chocolate and listened.

-A Little While Later-

". . . and that's why we all had to pitch in the money to buy a whole new set of furniture for the guild hall!" Luna finished cheerfully.

"I'm not exactly sure that's a good thing," Nashi commented. "But I do the same thing anyway, so good job!" (Rowen raised an eyebrow.) "Anyway, is the ice prick in? I haven't seen her annoying face anywhere. Has she finally gotten down with a cold or something?"

You mean Mika?" Asuka asked. "No. Yesterday, she told us she was going to sleep in today. Something about saving up some magic power before settling things with you. You know, she should be coming in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ." As if on cue, Mika Fullbuster smashed the somewhat fixed doors once again, a gigantic ice hammer at the ready. A few members face-palmed at that.

"NAASHIIIIIIIIII!" Mika yelled at the top of her lungs. "Where are ya?"

"Right here, blind one," Nashi retorted. "And what's with that colossal hammer of yours?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mika said. "I'm gonna smash your face with it and show you who's better."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nashi said. "I thought it was just something for me to destroy. Don't worry, though. It'll be shards once I'm done with you." Nashi got up from her chair, her hands coated in flames.

"Nashi! Before you go at it, remember our bet!" Luna exclaimed.

"Don't worry, sis," Nashi said reassuringly, "I got this."

All pumped up and ready to go, Nashi charged at Mika and shattered the ice hammer that the ice mage almost hit her on the head with. To the fire mage's surprise, a whole litre of water got dumped on her from the hammer, effectively extinguishing her flames.

"Wait, wha –?" Nashi gasped.

"Haha! You fell for it. And you're open!" Mika bashed Nashi on the side with whatever was left of the hammer, sending her opponent flying into a table occupied by her peers. After the smoke cleared, where the table once stood was just a mess of broken wood and metal.

"What the hell!" one bellowed. "You asking for a fight?" Trampling over Nashi, all of the mages who were once lounging at the table raced toward Mika to give her a piece of their minds.

"Ow! That hurt, you idiots!" Nashi screamed at the ice mage and the other members as she chased after them. "I'll take you all on!" And just like that, the once peaceful atmosphere in the guild got sucked into the tornado that was a couple of Fairy Tail members throwing magic and punches at each other. Soon enough, mostly everybody got absorbed into this twister of dust, mugs, and angry faces. In fact, the only people who _weren't _in it were Luna, Rowen, and Asuka. They were watching the fight like it was a game of hockey.

"Oh my," Asuka muttered her breath.

"Nashi, what have you done . . . again?" Luna sighed. The scene in front of her reminded her of the stories that her mother told her when she was a child. The building itself was the only one in Magnolia that hasn't changed in 15 years, and that included the homey atmosphere within its walls. A brawl over there. A toast to nothing in particular over there. Chatter and laughter echoed throughout the guild hall. Yes, Fairy Tail hasn't changed in all those years. The thought made Luna smile. She loved this guild. She also loved the fact that over half the tables got destroyed. That bet she made with her sister was easy money.

"Is this what wizards do every day?" Rowen asked his non-biological cousin.

"No, it's just us," Luna replied. "I think we should probably go somewhere safer before they take their battle here."

"Awe, but I want to see what happens!" whined Rowen.

Just then, a mug came flying out of nowhere and hit Asuka in the head, switching the gun-wielding wizard from a gentle, loving family member like Mirajane to a terrifying monster of Erza's level in a split second.

"Alright, you morons! That does it!" she bellowed as she sprang onto the table, cocking a machine gun seconds later. "Get some!" She then started shooting into the dust storm.

"We gotta go!" Luna declared, and she grabbed Rowen by the wrist and ran for cover behind a flipped table, virtually dragging the poor boy with her. Then Nashi suddenly burst out of the brawl looking a little bit beat up, but nonetheless, ready to go back in. Only, she didn't.

"Yes! This is a _great _time to try a spell mum taught me a week ago!" Nashi said to Luna with a fist pump.

"Wait, are you going to do what I think you're gonna–"

The fire mage got onto her knees and spread her arms as if she was going to hug a 7-year-old Luna. She closed her eyes and started to chant an incantation that was all too familiar with everyone in the guild:

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…_

_All the stars, far and wide…_

Chills ran down her sister's spine.

_Show me thy appearance…_

_With such shine._

Everyone stopped fighting and stared at Nashi, strong hints of fear in their eyes.

_Oh Tetrabiblos…_

_I am the ruler of the stars…_

Dozens of multi-coloured spheres surrounded nashi like heat-seeking missiles, armed and ready.

_Aspect become complete…_

_Open thy malevolent gate._

Oh, for Pete's sake! Someone, stop her!" one of the mages bellowed.

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven…_

_Shine!_

**_Urano Metri-_**

_Tck!_

When Nashi first learned _Urano Metria_ from her mother, Lucy, Luna learned how to end the spell before it happened. All she had to do was sit down and flick Nashi's forehead, snapping her out of concentration. Why would Lucy teach Luna this? Because she knows Nashi got most of her personality from Natsu. Curses!

Nashi blinked at everyone. Luna stared at Nashi. Everyone stared at Luna staring at Nashi who blinked at everyone.

"Wait, what happened?" asked the orange-haired wizard.

'You were going to cast _Urano Metria_," replied her sister, trying to sound casual.

'Yeah, I know. But it didn't work," Nashi said. Oh, how Luna prayed she won't get fried by her sister for cancelling out that spell! "Wait, you stopped me! Why would you stop me from casting the most awesome spell that would have defeated everyone?"

"B-because it's _Urano Metria_!" Luna explained. "D-do you know what you c-could've destroyed?"

"Half the entire guild building," Mika said.

"All the furniture," a mage added.

"Not to mention paying for our hospital expenses," another member finished.

"Don't hurt your sister. She's done more for you than what your one-celled brain can comprehend," sneered Mika.

"What do you mean?" I was never gonna my sister, and I never will! And—wait, what was that, ice prick?" the fire mage growled.

"Learn to listen, Flame Brain," her nemesis retorted.

"You got a problem, popsicle?"

"Didn't have one 'till I met you!"

"Is that so?"

"Damn right it is!" Itching to fight her nemesis once more, Nashi lunged at Mika. Well, she tried to. At the last second, Luna hugged her sister's torso tightly, restricting any movement. "C'mon man, let me go!"

"Please, just stop fighting! This has gone too far!" Luna pleaded.

"Just one more punch!"

"No!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Mika took a running leap toward the arguing sisters, prepared an ice weapon, and fell face down onto the floor. She looked back, and saw her metal wizard friend grabbing her ankle. "Gale! Let go of me!"

"Gihihi," he laughed. "You look funny when you fall. And I won't let go until, um, on that thought–" He frowned, and looked away, letting go of her ankle. "Your clothes."

Mika looked around and found her clothes scattered on the floor. However, for the good of the guild, her undergarments stayed on. 'Ah man, not again! DAD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK!" she screamed, her face turning red with rage and embarrassment.

"He can't hear you, dummy," Gale said.

-Another Region in Fiore-

In his hotel room, an ice-cold feeling froze Gray's insides, causing him to bolt up from his slumber. He felt like someone was going to kill him. Scared out of his wits, he frantically got out of bed and inspected every nook and cranny of his hotel room to find any signs of anybody who he might have pissed off over the years, including (but not limited to) Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Bisca, Wendy (don't ask), and pretty much everyone else in the guild. After assuring himself for the twentieth time that nobody was in his room with a knife at hand, he climbed back into bed and went to sleep, never knowing what that strange feeling was about.

-Back in the Guild Hall-

"No, I'm pretty sure he can hear me," Mika said while she slipped her shirt on. "But even if he didn't, it was still nice getting that off my chest."

Everyone started to calm down, finally out of steam. But one wizard commented on the situation of their guild. Everyone turned around and gulped at not just the huge pile of debris they have created, but also at the what the master will say when he sees it.

Which was not helped by the fact that he was already there.

"Nashi, Mika," he said in a cold voice that both girls can't remember him using, "in my office. _Now._"


	2. A Trip for Five

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload this new chapter. Schedules, you know. A new chapter will probably be uploaded every 1-2 weeks, maybe even earlier, I don't know. So, yeah. That's all I want to say. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - A Trip for Five<p>

Both Nashi and Mika inwardly said goodbye to their lives as they scooted up the stairs and into Master Laxus' office. They have _never _heard him use that dark a tone before, so they braced themselves for the worst. Only thing is, they didn't even have the slightest clue as to what the worst punishment the Master can give was, which made it even scarier! Point was, they silently agreed that they will be dead by lunch.

"Take a seat," Laxus ordered, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk. They sat tentatively, as if the chairs were made of paper.

Laxus sighed. "This fighting is going too far. Not only are you destroying the guild's property, but many of the members are genuinely getting hurt, and that could decimate their performances on jobs, which can be a bad thing for them and the reputation of the guild as well. Also, you always destroy buildings on your jobs, and that adds up on the guild's expenses, and it's reputation. So, I have decided that it's time you two learned a lesson-"

"EEK!" screamed the pair.

"I, uh, haven't finished what I was saying. What's the matter?" asked Laxus.

"Oh, please don't make us do an extremely embarrassing photo shoot!" wailed Mika.

"Or make us clean the boys' washroom!" cried Nashi.

"Or make us be maids for some creepy weirdo!" begged Mika.

"Oh no! Are you going to make us do _that_?" asked Nashi.

"Oh, not _that_!" screamed Mika. "Anything but _that_!"

"I don't even know what _that _is!"

"Me neither!"

"AHHHH!" The two girls were pretty much hugging each other in fright at that point, the floor getting soaked in tears.

"Uh, who said anything about, um . . . _any _of that?" inquired the Master.

"Mum and dad. Mostly dad," sniffed Nashi and Mika.

"Oh, right. Gramps," Laxus muttered to himself, wondering why the hell Makarov liked to torture people in the strangest ways. It was mind-boggling.

"No," he announced, "I don't plan on punishing you like that. I'm not into that kind of stuff. Anyway, it doesn't help solve problems." He proceeded to hand his two sniffling brats a tissue box to make them feel more at ease again. They thanked him over and over for not "punishing" them. He just huffed in response.

"I'd been talking to your parents over the past week, and we had all agreed on taking progressive steps to resolve the issue between you two," Laxus said. "So, we arranged for you to go on a mission together."

The room was silent. Deadly silent. The type of silence people feel when they expect a death sentence or the likes of that. Then:

"WHAT?!" Mika and Nashi yelled, horrified. "I have to go out with that loser? Hey, stop copying me! I said, STOP COPYING ME!" They would have fought if it wasn't for the stare-down by Laxus. The mages returned to their seats in a heartbeat.

"As I was saying, you will be going on a mission together." Nashi and Mika glared daggers at each other when he said this. Laxus sighed and continued. "However, you will not be the only ones who will be going because, frankly, I don't trust you two doing a job on your own."

"So, who else will be coming?" asked Mika.

"Jerzy Scarlet, Gale Redfox, and Lira Justine."

The two younger mages nodded until they heard the master say "Lira". _Oh no, _they thought. Mirajane's daughter. Demon Mk. 2, aka the Princess of Darkness. She was obviously beautiful (genes you know), but was scarier than anything Nashi and Mika can imagine. At that moment, they knew they were screwed.

"So, that will be all," Laxus said. "Any questions?"

"Yes, I do, actually," Mika said. "What will we be doing on this job? And what is the reward? I mean, any job we do has a reward, right?"

"Hmm, thank you for reminding me," the master said. "You are to capture some bandits that have been terrorizing a town and rescue the people that they have kidnapped. It should be a walk in the park for you two alone. As for the reward. . ." The master leaned in closer. "The base reward for this job is 500,000 jewels."

"500,000 jewels! That's 100,000 for each of us!" exclaimed Nashi.

Mika, however, frowned. "Wait, a 'base reward'? Is there more to it?"

The master smiled. "I'd thought you'd catch on. Yes, I have added a bonus for both of you." The girls' interest piqued. "I'll give you 10,000 jewels for every building in the town you don't destroy. And, if I may add, there are 100 buildings."

Nashi's and Mika's jaws dropped to the floor. "WHAAAAAAAAAT?" they screamed.

"Wait, if there are 100 buildings, and 10,000 jewels each, then . . ." Mika did the math, and tried saying her answer but it only came out in an unfinished stutter. "O-one m-mi-mi on-ne mi-mi-mill-"

"Yo, just say it!" Nashi said, and slapped Mika in the back.

"ONE MILLION!" the ice mage shouted. "One million jewels."

"Wow, that's way off, you liar!" Nashi said. "Here, let me try. Okay, so 10,000 on top, and 100 at the bottom. Okay, so, zero, zero, zero, zero. Next line. Add a zero, and then add a zero, another zero, and-"

"Oh my gosh! Just add two zeroes to 10,000, Burnt Brain!" Mika yelled.

"You just made me lose count! I'm gonna have to start again, thanks to your big mouth!"

"I'm just trying to get the message into that thick skull of yours!" Mika bellowed back, flicking Nashi on the head. "Just add two zeroes at the end of 10,000, and there's your answer. I don't wanna sit here all day and listen to you think."

"Fine! It's a million!" Nashi screamed. "You happy now?"

"You should be happy, too," Mika said as-a-matter-of-factly. "We're both getting a million jewels."

"Oh, shoot! That's right! We're both gonna be rich!" the fire mage exclaimed while throwing her arms in the air. Both girls laughed. A good, hearty one.

Laxus grinned. "Huh, friends all ready. This is going better than I thought."

The younger wizards realized this and stopped immediately, pouting at each other.

"You do know that you are going to be friends sooner or later," the master said. "The early bird always gets the best worms. Just remember that. Well, if you have no further questions, I'd like you to leave. I have some very important paperwork to do." Nashi and Mika complied, and shoved each other out the door.

As soon as their footsteps blended in with the rest of the noise in the guild hall, a concentration of light gathered to the left of Laxus, finally dimming to reveal a young, blonde girl wearing a simple dress.

She looked to the seventh master and smiled. "The fourth generation has shaped up to be some very interesting wizards, huh, Seventh?" she remarked in her high pitch.

"It certainly has," Laxus agreed with a grin. He looked upward wistfully, and then whispered, as if talking to someone else in private, "I wish you could have seen what this guild has become, Gramps."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will have to be split up into two parts because it's that long. And yes, I ship Mirajane and Freed. I think they make a cute couple :) I look forward to uploading the next chapter, so see you then!<strong>


	3. The Train Ride part 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with yet _another _chapter in just 2 days! I've been working on this one for a while, so I am able to update it early. Thank you for the continued support so far. I really appreciate it. Also, feel free to write a review; it would be nice to have some constructive criticism for later chapters and fanfics. Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - The Train Ride<p>

Part 1 - An Early Morning Breakfast

Nashi sat with Luna on a bench, waiting for the rattling squeak of wheels on the track, the blaring horn, and the long trail of black smoke puffing out of the top of the steam engine. It was early in the morning, and the sun barely let go of the horizon, taking its sweet time before the day started. One can say the same thing for the people; there was barely anybody in the station. Nashi was half asleep on her sister's shoulder.

"Uh, so tired," the fire mage moaned.

"You should have listened to mum, big sister," Luna replied. "Sleeping at 12 was definitely not a good idea."

"But sis, I was all excited," whined Nashi. "You can't blame me for that."

"I know, I know," the younger sibling giggled. "You're funny that way." She gently rested her head on Nashi's hair. "Mm, how is your hair so soft? I can sleep on it all day."

"It's soft? I didn't notice," Nashi murmured. "I don't know. Maybe because it's orange? I don't know." She yawned.

"It's okay. Just sleep. I'll wake you up when the others arrive."

"Love you," Nashi whispered gratefully, and fell asleep.

"I love you, too."

-Later-

"Awe, isn't that cute."

"Shh. She's sleeping."

Instinctively, Nashi got up off of her sister's shoulder and opened her eyes to see who was talking. She saw a teenage boy, brown eyes, red hair, wearing what was a unique blend of armour and somewhat formal clothing. He stood as if there was a rod jammed up his back, yet his face had a relaxed grin, his arms folded over his chest. A sword hung on his belt.

"Oh, hi Jerzy," she said.

"Hello, Nashi," he said. "I take it you didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"Wha? How did you know?" Nashi asked.

"Seriously? Gosh, it's like you live for the sole reason of fighting," Jerzy answered. "I thought sleep wasn't in your schedule."

Luna laughed. "Yeah, I know, right? Oh-" She turned to her sister. "Did you know you drool in your sleep?"

"What?! No I don't!" Nashi yelled, finally completely awake.

Luna smirked and showed Nashi her shoulder. It was indeed wet with saliva. The older sister sat there dumbfounded while the younger one laughed. Jerzy was both amused and slightly queasy at Nashi's quirk and the little splotch on Luna's shoulder.

"So, uh, were you two here for a long time?" asked Jerzy, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, we arrived at 7," Luna arrived.

"Really? Wow, that's a whole 45 minutes before me!" Jerzy exclaimed. "And I thought I was early."

Luna yawned. "Yeah, well, mum wanted us to be super early for some reason. Oh! Uh, I can scoot over if you want to have a seat. " She beckoned the older mage to sit down. But, being the gentleman that he was, Jerzy declined the offer.

"Gihi, looks like the party's already begun," a gruff sounding voice said from behind Jerzy. They turned around to see Gale, dragging his rolling suitcase behind him, and seconds after, Mika came walking in with two suitcases.

"Hey, what's with the second suitcase, Icicle Idiot?" Nashi said with a sneer. "I thought you don't need to pack because all your clothes will be gone by the end of the trip."

"The second one is for you, Orange-Haired Weirdo," retorted Mika. "You forgot it at home, so your mom asked me to bring it for you."

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry about the inconvenience!" Luna wailed. She turned to Nashi. "I'm sorry I forgot all about it!"

"Don't worry about it!" the fire mage said with a toothy smile.

"Yeah, don't worry, kid. It's supposed to be your dumber older sister's responsibility," scoffed Mika.

"Oi! Stop talking to my sister as if you know her, Mika Full-Fail!"

"Well, I DO know her because we're better friends than you and I could ever be, Nonsense Drag!"

"And that's why we're here." Nashi and Mika got cold feet as they turned around to see Lira, but their jaws dropped to the floor when she came into their view. She was wearing a flowery summer skirt coupled with a white, ruffled blouse. Little slip-on shoes complemented her ankle-high socks, and it was all completed with a straw hat that adorned her face. She even had her light green hair in a braid. However, that entire outfit seemed out of place on Lira, especially with her stoic expression and composed posture that was anything but casual.

"Whoa, your clothes," started Luna. _Oh no, _thought Nashi. One never comments on anything about Lira to her face. It was an unspoken rule that everyone abided by to preserve their lives.

"Yes, what about them?" inquired Lira. Nashi prepared herself to grab Lira's victim-to-be and get the hell out of there when—

"They look _beautiful _on you!" commented the younger sibling. "Wow, who knew you would look so pretty in cute clothes like that—I-I mean, yes, you are already pretty, but those clothes. I never knew you could pull that off. Amazing! Just, wow! Just, I'm speechless right now. . ."

Lira just grinned sweetly. "I'm flattered. Thank you. I wanted to dress nicely for this vacation. I'm thankful to hear your opinion. There's not enough of that going around in the guild these days. I wonder why." Nashi and Mika looked at each other. She doesn't remember the time when she almost killed them after they said that black doesn't suit her? What's with her memory?

Distant rumbling and a train whistle came into earshot of all the people in the station. "The train's here."

Nashi and Luna hugged each other tightly and said their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you, again," said Luna as she squeezed her older sister. "Please be safe."

"You too, sis," replied Nashi, refusing to release her embrace. "I'll call you when I get to the hotel, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"All aboard!" a conductor yelled from the train. The two Dragneels let go and waved one last time before the team disappeared into the train car.

* * *

><p>Nashi was born with a very unique type of motion sickness that made her unusually calm on moving vehicles, so instead of arguing with Mika or talking with Jerzy or Gale, she just sat and looked out the window, seeing corn fields turn into wine fields, and wine fields whisk into towns.<p>

Nashi was sitting on the same train seat as Jerzy, while Mika was in between Gale and Lira. Nashi and Lira had the window seats, while Gale and Jerzy were the closest ones to the center aisle. Poor Mika was the only one without an arm rest. (Gale was too tall. And Lira? The ice mage wanted to live as long as she could.)

"I read on a sign in the station that early morning trains serve food," said Mika. "Does this train have some? I haven't had breakfast and I'm _starving!_"

"Yeah, same here," Gale said, patting his stomach.

"And here," Nashi added. "I only got to eat a slice of bread."

"I read the train pamphlet on the way here that Master gave us. It did say that we will be having a free breakfast," Jerzy told them.

"Yes!" Mika and Nashi whooped simultaneously.

"I'm sensing a 'but'," said Gale.

Jerzy nodded. "But, there will only be egg and sausage breakfast sandwiches."

"Eh, fine with me," acknowledged Mika. "Free food is free food."

"Indeed," Gale agreed.

"Just as long as it tastes alright," Nashi stated.

"Excuse me," a teenage boy said courteously. He was in a waiter's uniform. "Will any of you be having the breakfast sandwich?"

"YES, PLEASE!" cried Gale, Mika, and Nashi with sunny smiles.

"O-okay, then," the waiter said, jotting the three orders into his notebook.

"I'd like to have one too, please," requested Jerzy in a much saner manner than his peers.

"Of course," the waiter replied, also writing that down on his notebook, then looked at Lira, who was looking out the window. "How about you, ma'am?"

Lira turned around and, with an uncharacteristically soft grin, said, "I would love one, thank you."

Charmed, the waiter walked away to get their food. Lira turned back to the window.

"Whoa, what's gotten into her?" Nashi whispered to Jerzy. "She's like a whole different person now!"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Jerzy whispered back.

The waiter returned with an armful of sandwiches. He handed them to the mages, one by one, and when Lira reached out to get hers, he said, "for you, miss."

He almost kissed her hand when she, with a terrifying glower, uttered loud and clear, "I'm trying to be nice, but kiss me and I'll hack you to pieces."

"Ahh! O-of course! Sorry, ma'am!" he squeaked, and he scurried away.

"There she is," Jerzy whispered to Nashi, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was good!" announced Nashi after she reduced her sandwich to mere crumbs.<p>

"Definitely," accompanied Mika. The girls giggled together until they realized what they were doing. They frowned away from each other, catching the eyes of Jerzy and even (though she will never admit it) Lira. They both smiled. That was a start.

"So, anyway," he said, "why don't we play a game?"

"Sure, why not," said Gale, readying himself for a game of cards of something.

"What game are we gonna play?" asked Nashi.

Jerzy said, "Let's play Memory Lane."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was a weird place to leave off, but I want the game to have its part in the chapter. If you were wondering why I added the scenes that were before they were in inside the train was because I wanted to have some more character development between Nashi and Luna. Hopefully I pulled that off. Other than that, there really is nothing more to see, so, I'll see you in the next one!<strong>

**-the Keyboard Wizard **


	4. The Train Ride part 2

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you're having a great vacation. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in two months! Life and procrastination happened during the last months of the year, so I hope I will be forgived. Or is it forgiven? The squiggly red line tells me it's the latter.**

**So, this is part 2 of chapter 3. It isn't going to be as long as part 1, but it does have some things that I'm sure will pique your interest. So, without futher do, here is part 2!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - The Train Ride<p>

Part 2 - Memory Lane

"Huh, what's that?" asked Nashi.

"Sounds interesting. I'm in," declared Mika.

"I'll explain the rules. One of us has to ask a question, any question, to another person in the group. This person has to answer truthfully, and then after, they have to ask another player different question. Understand?"

"Yeah," the three other participating mages said.

"Heh, Charcoal Idiot understands. That's funny," cracked Mika.

"Oh-ho-ho, I dare you to repeat that again, Ice Prick," Nashi said, cracking her knuckles.

"Come at me, little boy!"

"Prepare to die!"

"Mika, Nashi," Lira said coolly, her eyes still glued to the blurred world outside the moving train, "are you fighting?"

"AHH! No, of course, not!" the two younger mages shrieked. "Jerzy! Gale! Let's play!" Nashi returned to her seat instantly.

"Try that ever again and you both get a punch in the face," said Lira.

"Yes, ma'am," muttered Nashi and Mika.

"Yeah, let's play," said Jerzy. "Um, Lira, are you sure you don't want to play? It's gets pretty fun later on in the game."

"No. There's nothing to tell."

"Okay, then," answered the red-haired mage. "Um, I'll answer first."

"I've got one," chimed Gale. "What's with that blue bracelet-looking thing on your arm?" The girls looked, and also saw that same blue light, wrapped around Jerzy's wrist like a watch. He smiled.

"Maguilty Sense," he said simply. "My father and Aunt Meredy are best friends, so she taught me this magic. I've been training for the past year or so, and I can finally use it flawlessly."

"Maguilty Sense?" Mika repeated. "Wow. That's a form of Lost Magic, isn't it? You're pretty lucky to have it. I heard it's powerful."

"And that would also explain why you aren't at the guild that often anymore," said Gale. "Dude, you could've at least told me about it! I've lost some pretty awesome looking jobs waiting for you!"

"O-oh, you did? Sorry about that, then," Jerzy said sheepishly.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Now you could probably beat me in a one-on-one duel now. Gihi."

"Um, we were equally matched in the first place," Jerzy said. "And, this isn't really a magic for direct attack. It'll only work with two opponents. Anyway, it's my turn!" He thought for a moment. "Um, Nashi!"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I would like to know if you have any hobbies besides fighting," he stated. Gale frowned. That was a boring question.

"Let's see. I like reading," she answered.

"That's it?" asked Jerzy, a little disappointed.

"Oh, I also like eating," Nashi added, "and sleeping, and taking hot showers, and drinking Asuka's _legendary _hot chocolate. Oh, and don't forget going out on jobs and breaking stuff!"

"Okay then," Jerzy said, "I'm pretty sure half of those aren't exactly hobbies, but no matter. It's your turn!"

"Hmm, let's see . . ." She suddenly pointed a finger at Mika. "Panty Popsicle! Why do you strip?!"

Mika scoffed. "I ain't answering that."

"You're bound by the rules," Jerzy said. "You have to."

"Nashi, ask me something else."

"No."

"I hate you."

Jerzy sighed. "You agreed to play the game knowing the rules. Please, just answer."

"Fine . . ."

-Flashback: Mt. Hakobe-

A nine-year old Mika Fullbuster stood freezing in the deep snow. The wind chill added to the deathly, paralyzing feeling, and Mika pondered as to why she didn't already have hypothermia. Her father, on the hand, rejuvenated with the brisk winter feeling.

"Alright, let's start!" he declared. "Before, could teach you any ice magic, you must take off your clothes." He was already in his boxers.

"EEHHH? WHY?!" demanded Mika. "It's already cold, and I'm wearing a winter jacket!"

"You must learn to be one with the snow. And don't worry about being sick," he said. "It's in your blood to withstand any illness that has to do with cold weather."

"O-okay, but I feel uncomfortable taking off my clothes in front of you."

"Ah, don't worry. I've seen you naked before." If it was possible, Mika shuddered even more. That was an extremely unsettling thought. "You shouldn't be afraid. I'm your dad, remember? And you don't have to take your underwear off. Now, come on, then. You want to become an ice mage, don't you?" Mika reluctantly complied.

They would keep returning to Mt. Hakobe to train in the snow in the traditional manner that Ur had taught Gray and Leon around 25 years ago. Over the years, Mika learned a variety of spells that made Gray one of the top mages in Fairy Tail, even creating some of her very own unique attacks and defenses. However, a startling revelation also began to take form.

Gray was having some early morning coffee with his wife, Juvia. It was a very serene morning. Smiling happily, Mika, now thirteen-years-old, skipped down the stairs. "Yo, dad! I'm all ready to go. Wanna race me again?"

"Hehe, of course, now just hold on—" he stopped when he saw Mika. She was wearing nothing but a blue bikini. He grinned, thinking she just wanted to save time from undressing in the mountains. "Now, I know you're excited to go train, but you at least have to wear your clothes because we'll be walking through the town. It's good conduct in public."

Mika looked down and screamed. "Holy cow! I must have taken them off as soon as I put them on! Hold, on a second, I'll get my clothes back on." She went back upstairs in a flash.

"Wait," her father murmured, "she already had her clothes on? Oh, no."

Juvia thought for a second. "If our daughter took off her clothes without knowing about it then . . ." She glared at her husband. "GRAY-SAMA! You promised me that our precious child will never get that habit! Now look at what you've done, you idiot!"

"Aye, I'm sorry," he muttered.

". . . and that's how I got this habit," finished Mika. "Well, at least I don't strip as much as dad."

"Uh, Mika?" said Nashi.

"What?" spat the ice mage. Unaffected by that gesture, Nashi, her arms in an X shape over her chest, tapped her own shoulders. Mika got the message immediately. She looked down, and saw her skirt and blouse on the floor. Jerzy and Gale stared, their faces becoming warm and a little red on the cheeks. Mika also flushed.

"Mika," said Lira sternly, her head still facing the window, "put on your clothes on immediately. Jerzy, Gale, stop staring."

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said, and they quickly did as they were told.

"I, uh, I think that's enough of that game," Jerzy said, still trying to get his head to cool down a little bit.

"I didn't get to go and even I agree," said Gale, facing the same problem as his friend.

"One hour until final destination," a female voice announced through the loud speakers.

"Finally!" yelled Gale. "I'm getting bored from sitting down all morning. Although, I'm getting a feeling as if there's something we didn't do."

"Hmm? What's that?" asked Jerzy.

"I think it was something about you putting on some seals or something."

"Hmm, seals. . . oh, I remember! Thanks Gale!"

"Gihi. Any day, pal."

Jerzy turned to Nashi. "Please give me your arm."

"Why?" asked Nashi.

"I'm going to give you Maguilty Sense," he answered.

"Why?" Nashi asked again.

"It's to keep you and Mika from fighting—Master's orders. I have mastered a form of Rune Programming on Maguilty Sense bracelets so they only work when a certain individual hits the recipient."

"Oh, so, uh . . ."

"If we both have the bracelets, the magic will only work if I hit you or you hit me," explained Mika. "Even Rowen could understand that, and he's six years younger than you."

"Yeah, I know how it works! Stop butting into my sentences, Icicle Idiot!"

"It didn't look like you knew, Fire Fool."

"You wanna go?"

"Anytime."

"Guys, guys! Stop fighting, or else," Jerzy ended by cocking his head to Lira. "Nashi, I'll put it on you first." After casting the Rune bracelet onto his orange-haired friend, Jerzy took out his light pen and started writing code onto the bracelet. She started to snicker. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Nashi said. Jerzy continued his writing and she continued snickering until she couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to laugh _really _hard while kicking her feet in the air. Any stranger who walked past the group would think that she heard the funniest joke in the world, or that she was just plain weird. Probably the latter.

"Um . . . oh, wait a sec. You're ticklish, aren't you?" Nashi nodded wildly. "Well, that's going to be a big problem."

"It's-it's fine!" Nashi managed to bring out in between breathes, "just write, I'll be fine!"

The red-haired mage sighed and held Nashi's flailing arm to his leg while he attempted to write the characters needed to finish the spell. After 10 minutes of writing, erasing, cursing under his breathe, and getting kicked by a very uncontrollable Nashi, he finally finished the modification. The bracelet on her wrist changed from blue to orange. Jerzy breathed heavily and released his tittering friend. She continued to laugh and curled herself into a ball.

"What the hell?" Mika said in a disturbed voice.

"Okay Mika, your turn," Jerzy said, and then quickly added, "Please tell me you aren't ticklish."

"I'm not," Mika said.

"Whew," he said. "Hey Gale, can we switch places, because, you know." He gestured over to Nashi.

"Alright, then." They walked to each other's seat, and Jerzy got straight to work.

"Wha-what the hell, Nashi?!"Gale screeched as she started clinging onto his arm. "Do tickles make you high or something?" She only responded with drunken giggles.

"Alright, you asked for it." And he socked her square in the stomach, effectively knocking her out.

"Whoa, dude!" alarmed Jerzy.

"Nashi!" cried Mika.

"Wait, 'Nashi'?" repeated Gale. "You care about her?"

"Wha—I mean, it's not like that! It's just that I'm not used to her, you know, um, uh . . ."

Jerzy and Gale both shook their heads with knowing smiles; words were not necessary to show that in some place in Mika's heart, Nashi was a dear friend to her. She just needed to show it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I totally dismissed the fact that Nashi *should* be calmer on moving things, but since I made that mistake last chapter, I decided not to change her personality all of a sudden. If I ever write another Fairy Tail fanfic, I'll remember her little quirk. <strong>


End file.
